Emerald Weapon
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: When all the heroes grew up and made their own family by their own path, the evil rises as they want to eliminate all the heroes and rule the entire world. Meanwhile, Sonic's and Amy's daughter has the strongest power to defeat the enemies. She can fight no matter what to protect her beloved family.
1. First Episode

Chapter 1 - 1 18 9 26

As Shadow ran to the hallway while carrying the 'rarest treasure', covered in blanket and a backpack. The demonic robots are targeting at him with machine guns, ready to fire. He glared at them. Teleported himself and appeared behind them. Shadow punched, kicked and attacked them. The robots were ripped, crumbled and destroyed by Shadow's strength.

"Shadow, do you hear me?" Rouge called through Shadow's earphone.

"Loud and clear. I got the enemy's treasure," Shadow responded.

"Alright but hurry. The bomb is going to explode in twelve seconds," Rouge said.

Shadow took out his green chaos emerald and raised it into the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted. As the bright covered Shadow, he teleported to the forest.

Meanwhile, Rouge flew through the sky and Omega dashed to the forest. They saw Shadow.

"We found Shadow," Omega said in his robotic voice.

The Team Dark was finally united. Then, the tower that their enemies lived in exploded extremely. Their mission is accomplished but suddenly, they heard a crying sound.

"Hmm? Who's crying? Was it you, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow sighed. He removed the blanket a little to show them. The members of Team Dark looked closely. The 'rarest treasure' is neither a gem nor a thing… It was a dark purple baby hedgehog girl. She was crying by the explosion.

"A child?" Omega confused.

"Oh my! What a cutie. Shadow, let me carry her," Rouge surprised.

Shadow gave the baby to Rouge. He got a bottle of milk from the backpack and gave it to her. "This will stop crying."

Rouge accepted it and fed the bottle to the baby. "Our mission is complete. So, the 'treasure' is the baby. Guess they care for her," she giggled that she looked at the baby.

"They didn't care the baby. Only care about her power. We have to report to the Commander about this… Also, someone will take care of her," Shadow mumbled.

"Very well. We need to tell Commander Tower about the baby. Then, who is the person to be her parent?" Omega asked.

"I know the right person," Shadow replied as he walked away from them.

Rouge and Omega looked at each other in confusion. After they went to G.U.N. HQ, the commander of G.U.N. agreed to Shadow's suggestion that the baby requires a proper care. They know the exact person that they can trust.

"What?! Why me?!" Sonic shocked with his eyes widened open.

Shadow was in Sonic's house. Sonic The Hedgehog, the Hero and the champion of peace, was married to his beloved, Amy Rose and has three children. They sat on the couch and chatted. Shadow explained everything about his mission, the commander and the baby's condition. Sonic understood his rival/friend's reason.

He sighed. "I have a question. Why you disagreed G.U.N. to take care the baby?" he asked.

"Because… G.U.N. is a military force, not a daycare center. Some idiotic people are trying to experiment her or use her as a test monkey or their secret weapon. Besides, I have no interest of take caring kids. They're annoying," Shadow answered.

"Alright, Shad. The baby is invited to the family. Man! I didn't know you have a kind spot for babies," Sonic grinned.

"Hmph! Glad you accepted it. I am going back to the HQ for my next mission," Shadow scoffed as he got up and took out the chaos emerald.

"On one condition, you may visit her as her uncle," Sonic added. He looked at the baby, sleeping in the crib.

Shadow nodded. "Granted… Her name is Ariz Jenoxis. Don't forget that, Faker… CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted as he lifted the chaos emerald.

Sonic rubbed his chin by his index finger. "Hmm… Ariz Jenoxis… Sounds unique for the baby girl," he muttered.

"Eh?"

"Huh?" He heard a cute baby sound and checked on Ariz in the crib.

Ariz yawned, moving her arms up high. She looked at Sonic with her light green-light pink eyes. Her color irises switched places when she blinked.

"Well, hello, little lady. Did Uncle Shadow wake you up?" Sonic smiled as he carried her on his arms.

Ariz is just moving and starring at Sonic.

"Sonic, hun, Is Shadow gone? I heard that we have a new family member," Amy said curiously. She was carrying their baby boy, Ronic who is older than Ariz.

The first older sister and second older brother, Sonia and Manic ran to their father.

"Daddy, are we having another baby?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. I think Ronic became a big bro," Sonic showed them to Ariz.

"Aaaaaaw! So cute!" Amy, Sonia and Manic awed and adored by Ariz' cuteness.

Ariz giggled for the first time to her new family.

In five years later...

"Your real dad is not Mr. Sonic!"

"You're just lying freak that who wants Mr. Sonic to be her daddy!"

"I'm telling the truth! Daddy is really my daddy!" The five year-old Ariz cried loudly.

"Liar!" The bully pushed her into the mud.

Ariz fell, out of balance. Her dress that her mother made for her was covered in mud. She sniffled and sobbed.

"That's what you deserved it! Hahaha!" the bully laughed.

"Yeah! You better lived in a garbage land," the mean girl grinned evilly.

"Hey! Hey! How about we throw rocks on her?" the cruel boy asked with a smirk.

"Great idea!" The bully and the mean girl replied.

The three kids picked the rocks and starred at Ariz with their evil smiles.

She was shivering in fear. Throwing rocks can be very painful. She tried to move away from them. "P-p-please! Don't do it! I will do anything!" she begged fearfully.

"We have to kill the monster!" the mean girl shouted happily.

"You're a mistake! You're not belong to this world!" the cruel boy added.

The three kids are ready to throw rocks on her. Ariz feared as she covered her head with her arms and shut her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the wind. She opened her eyes gently. The blue blur caught all the rocks that the kids are going to hit her. He protected his daughter like a knight.

"Kids, this isn't cool for what you did to my baby girl. I already told the principal about you three bullied my daughter and pushed her into the mud. You made a bad move," Sonic said, slightly angry. He didn't want to hurt Ariz' bullies but instead, he scolded them and reported to the principal. He threw the rocks away.

As the matter of time, the principal arrived and saw what happened. "Children! To the principal's office! Now!" she scolded and ordered the bullies.

Ariz saw of what happened and felt safe. She started to cry. Sonic carried her and accepted his daughter to use his shoulder to cry on. The principal felt guilty to Ariz that she's different from Sonic's family but they didn't matter about it.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Mr. Sonic. I know myself that I'm very busy woman but I didn't notice about this. I better tell their parents that they did something horrible to your daughter. You may go home with her if you like to," the principal said.

"It's alright. If their parents want to talk to me, I'll be there in a dash," Sonic nodded. He stroked Poor Ariz' hair.

Sonic and Ariz went home from the school. Sonia helped Ariz to take a bath. While, Manic and Ronic are running outside at the field. Sonic talked to Amy about Ariz got bullied but saved by him.

"Poor little Ariz, I'm glad that you came for her. Those kids have no right to bully our innocent baby girl like that or I'll hit them with my piko piko hammer," Amy mumbled.

"I already reported to the principal and told her that I will come back to talk to their parents," Sonic said as he's drinking his mug of coffee.

"I hope the bullies' parents gave their kids a punishment... Although, I'm kinda worried about Ariz. Is she going back to school tomorrow?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Well, it's her choice. We can't force her because of the bullies. It depends on her if she needs a day off," Sonic replied as he placed the empty mug on the dishes. "I'll clean this after dinner."

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! I'm a mermaid!" Ariz hopped towards them. She was dressed up like a mermaid, by covering herself with towel.

"Ariz! Don't jump like that. You'll might get fall," Sonia warned and tried to catch her.

Sonic grinned and dashed. He carried, lifted Ariz and spun around into the air. "Gotcha, my little mermaid!" he hugged her tightly.

"Daddy! Hahahaha!" Ariz laughed happily.

Amy couldn't help it but she smiled and happy that Ariz and Sonic are so close together. Sonia, Manic and Ronic noticed that too but they didn't mind because they never jealous at their lovely youngest sister.

Sonic put Ariz down. "You know, Ariz. I brought something to show you," he walked to the living while Ariz followed him.

There was a big fish bowl, filled with sand, water and one water plant. The fantail goldfish, black ghost knife, angel fish and clear ghost fish are swimming in the bowl. Ariz was surprised.

"Wooooow! They're so cute," she amazed.

"These are our new pets. We better take care of them. Pretty cool, eh?" Sonic rubbed his nose with his finger and smiled.

"Pretty cool... Like you. Daddy, can I bring them to the bathtub to play with them?" Ariz asked.

"Haha! I like your idea but don't put soap or shampoo. The fishes don't like it," Sonic laughed as he ruffled her hair.

Suddenly, Sonic's phone is ringing. He answered it. "Yo...? Alright, I'm on my way," he sighed as he ended the call.

Ariz was unease that she knew that her father has work to do. Sonic's second job is unknown and he didn't tell his family about it. Still, he saves the people and the world as a hero and his first job. "Daddy, are you going to work again?" Ariz asked.

"Yes, Riz. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Sonic replied with a sweet smile and nuzzled Ariz' nose.

"Bye, Daddy," Sonia waved.

"Bye, Sonia. Take care of your brothers and sisters," Sonic waved her back.

"Good luck, be careful on your way to work and don't be reckless," Amy reminded and kissed his cheek.

"Heh! I'm always alright. See ya," Sonic chuckled as he kissed Amy in the lips. Then, he ran with his speed and left the house.

"He's cocky as always. Well, his work and saving the world are very significant, aren't they?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. Just like the old days. He's still the hero of Mobius. Your uncles, aunties and I are helping and saving the world all the time," Amy replied.

Ariz heard her mother and Sonia about Sonic. She looked at the family photo on the wall. The picture background is at the forest and the lake. Sonic is standing behind Amy. Amy carried Ariz as a baby. Sonia, Manic and Ronic are sitting on the grass with cheerful smiles. Ariz was thinking that she wants to be a hero like Sonic when she grows up.

In the night at Westopolis, Shadow ran on the road. While, Silver flew into sky. They looked around the city. The buildings are crumble. The firemen put down few fires, using the water hose and fire extinguishers. Few injured people rushed to the ambulances or near hospitals. No one didn't die because Sonic, his team, the polices and G.U.N. agents rescued them and evacuated the area already. Shadow and Silver looked around. Suddenly, a huge mechanical golem is fighting with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles at the other side of city.

"Shadow, Sonic and the gang are over there," Silver pointed.

"I know that. Let's go!" Shadow dashed to the way. Silver followed him.

They reached to the place but they were terrified that Knuckles and Tails were beaten up by the golem, even Sonic. He wounded badly and his feet got shot and bleeding. He was still breathing heavily and in pain.

"Sonic! Tails! Knuckles!" Silver freaked out and ran to Sonic. He kneeled down and held him gently. "Just hang in there," he said with a panic tone.

Shadow gritted his teeth and tightened his fists by his angry. He glared at the golem who attacked Sonic and his friends. The golem is going to attack them as he swung his arm that going to hit. Shadow took out the chaos emerald for his power.

"Chaos- Huh?!" He was distracted because he heard the sound of stabbing metal. With his eyes widened open, he didn't mistaken.

The golem was stabbed by many huge glowing green spears from the ground. They disappeared like a sparkling dust. The golem fell apart of his body and exploded.

Silver noticed it. "Shadow...Did you?" he asked nervously.

Shadow shook his head as a response. After the golem is defeated, someone appeared and walked through the flames. They both shocked that they knew someone and who killed the golem. Shadow opened his mouth to speak the person's name. "Ariz?"


	2. Second Episode

Chapter 1- Daydream becomes a reality

Heavy storm hurried and made a disaster to the city. With the seven colorful gems and the giant, green emerald that they're floating and glowing in the sky. Suddenly, falling and fading the light.

"What the hell! Where am I?! What's going on in here?!" I asked myself in panic. I wasn't supposed to be here. Don't tell me that I'm in a daydream! Huhuhuhu! I want my daddy!_

Then, the unknown person glared at me. I was nervous as I gulped. That person blasted red flames at me. My fist punches with a force.

"Ariz, stop!" I heard Ronic's voice.

"Huh?"

Boom! Back to the reality. I'm at the alley with six beaten up men are on the ground and an adult lady... Wait? I was at the basketball court with Rubi-Na, Ronic, Skye and Ber.

"Wait a minute! Was I playing basketball with you guys?" I asked and confused.

"Heck yeah! You hit the pervert with the basketball and went out of the school," Rubi-Na replied.

"Then, you rescued the lady from dirty bastards. You sure have a death blow on them," Ber grinned while he tied up the bad guys with ropes.

"R-really? I-i-i-I didn't know that I did that. Darn! Stupid daydream again!" I shocked.

"Yeeeeaaah... At least, you're safe. I'll explain to the teacher about this," Ronic said.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Skye asked to the young woman.

"Yes, I'm fine," She nodded and looked at me. "Thank you for saving me. I better go to your school to show proof to your teacher for your heroic actions," she smiled.

"Um... No prob," I replied without the full explanation. Seriously, I don't want to explain the whole details about my problem.

All of us went back to school and explained to the principal about what happened.

Um... Did I forget to introduce myself? Sorry about that. All my weirdness is stressing me out. ^^;

Let's start this over.

Helllllooooooo! I'm Ariz Jenoxis the Hedgehog. You call me 'Ariz', 'Jenoxis', 'Riz', 'Jen' or 'Sexy Lady'! Joke! I was just kidding about the last part. Heehee! XD

Hmm... Oh! I'm an otaku, internet addict and gamer. I know it's a nerd thing but I'm not one hundred percent because I can play sports. Especially, my favorite sports are basketball, soccer and skateboarding. Also, I hate Algebra. Argh! It makes my brain explode. _

There's more. I can sing and play a guitar. I'm not super talented but I have my favorite hobbies. So, that is all for today.

Back to the story!

After school, all my friends and I were going home. The teacher didn't give me a punishment, suspended or detention about me went to cutting class because I saved a woman from the rapists. Sounds heroic as you can say but still I don't remember about my daydream I had.

"Ariz, what's wrong? Did you have a daydream again while you're taking actions?" my big brother, Ronic asked and looked at me with his worried face.

"

Well, yeah. I saw storms, gems and the unknown person who's going to kill me. Stupid daydreams! I don't remember what I did. I wonder what our parents react to this. I felt... not normal," I sighed, exhausted.

"Don't worry, Ariz. We're here for you. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Uncle Sonic and Auntie Amy are very proud for you," Rubi-na (Uncle Knuckles' and Auntie Rouge's daughter) grinned as she patted my back. She is my closest friend and an echidna. She wants to become the guardian of the Master Emerald and Angel Island.

"Yeah but next time, I'll rescue a pretty lady," Ber(Uncle Knuckles' and Auntie Rouge's son) smirked with holding a rose from his mouth. Amber or Ber is the G.U.N. agent and a bat who likes to spend time with the ladies. I honestly don't have a crush on him. He's not my type anyway. T_T

Rubi-na punched his shoulder. "You're just flirting women. Dummy!" she scolded.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts," Ber pouted.

Skye gave me a note. "Here, it's a note about what you did or what you don't remember. I hope it's okay," he said cheerfully.

"Aw! Thanks, Skye. I can put this on my memory notebook so that I don't need to write down. I'll stick it later with your name in it," I smiled and ruffled his hair. I put it on my memory book and returned to my bag.

Skye is Uncle Tails' and Auntie Cream's son. He's more like a cousin to me because my dad and Uncle Tails are like brothers and best friends. He's really a genius and helped me through the math problems. I hate math but I need his help to understand the problem and solve it easily. He's my master. :D

Did I say 'memory notebook', right? Yup! This memory notebook is for the memory loss and amnesia. My daddy gave this to me if I have in trouble about my memory loss. So, I always write it about what happened to me, the people saw my actions that I didn't know and my daydream... It's weird to be honest. My daydream is teleport me to somewhere that I didn't know, like someone controls my body while I was in the fantasy or a dream. Just like what happened at the Westopolis since I was five.

*Flashback after the tragedy*

"Huhuhuwaaaaaaaah! Daddy got hurt and injured his feet by the golem! How cruel! I should chop that baddies' feet and replace new ones for Daddy! Waaaaah!" I cried like a baby.

"Riz, it's alright. My feet will heal in weeks. Plus, I can walk or run anytime soon. If that golem chops them off, I can't run or walk again," Daddy said with a calm voice as he stroked my hair. He's resting on the bed. His wounds covered in bandages, also his feet. I was at the right side of his bed side.

Mommy, Big Sis, Big Bro and Ronic are here too.

"Sweetie, Your daddy, Uncle Shadow and Uncle Silver told me that you are there. What are you doing back there?" Mommy asked.

"Um...Hmm... I remembered that I slept on my bed. Then, I woke up in the hospital... I don't know. I was dreaming about fighting bad guys and saving Daddy and the others," I answered nervously.

*Flashback End*

At the end, they thought that I was lying but when they look into my eyes, I was telling the truth and confuse like an honest, little child. Daydream and memory loss in the reality are from Alice in Wonderland original version and McGee version.

We arrived at Azure Rose Cafe. Mommy and Auntie Cream are baking sweets. While Big Sis Sonia and Sugar are serving meals to the customers as waitresses. It's their part time jobs. I'm the part of them with an addition, the lead singer of 'Stargazers' and the guitarist.

"Mommy, we're home. So, need anything?" I asked and I put my bag at the locker but Mommy stopped me.

"No, Ariz. Everything is fine. Is it okay to have a concert here?" she asked me.

"Concert? Sure. What for?"

"Oh! It's a special day. I like you to go shopping some new clothes for tonight with Sonia. Here's the money," Mommy gave me a lot of money for my shopping.

"Mommy! That's a lot!" I shocked.

"Now, now, go shopping with your sister and be back at 4:00 pm," Mommy reminded.

"Hey, Sonia! Let me take your place. So that you can go with Ariz," Rubi-na said.

"Thanks, Rubi," Sonia smiled.

And so, Big Sis and I went to the shopping mall. While the others are working at the cafe or having a band practice. We bought some new clothes. After that, we walked home. I asked her that what are we celebrating but her answer said 'You'll see'. I really don't get anyway. Is it Valentines' day? Halloween? Christmas? New Year? Japanese Festival? Chinese New Year? Free Comic day? What if it's- *gasp* Mommy's and Daddy's anniversary?! I think I forgot. D8

I guess a song will okay.

Back at the cafe, we practiced the band. We wore our clothes. Especially, I wore my new ones. I checked at the audience. There's ... Mommy, Big Sis Sonia, Big Bro Manic, Sugar, Uncle Knuckles, Uncle Tails, Auntie Cream, Auntie Rouge, friends and other people that my family knows except my Daddy, Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Silver and Auntie Blaze. I guess they're busy on work or going here late. Oh well! Time to shine.

"Go for it, Stargazers!" Manic shouted happily. He loves rock music just like Daddy. Everyone else are cheering.

Rubi-na, Ber, Skye, Ronic and I walked to the stage and grabbed our instruments.

Ronic - guitar

Rubi-na - bass

Skye - keyboard

Ber - drums

Me - Guitar and singing.

"Heloooooo, guys! Are ya ready to Rooooock?!" I yelled cheerfully.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhh!" They replied with their energetic cheer and fists punched on the air.

I looked at my band mates. They are ready to rock. I looked back at the audiences and started to play the music.

(Love - Death Devil K-on)

We played rock music. I'm turning into a wild side as I waved my long hair. That's all rockers do in rock n' roll. Everyone cheered and raised their 'rock sign' and 'fist pump' hands. They're really enjoying it while they jumped ups and downs. While the 'Stargazers' and I are still playing the music, someone opened the door. I caught a surprise that it was Daddy. He looked at me with a smile. I became more happy that he's here for the anniversary. Okay, Ariz, I say 'Happy', then all the families say 'Anniversary'. The 'Stargazer' and I finished our song.

I shouted. "Alright! Happy!"

"BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheered as they raised a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, Ariz!'

"Eh?! Birthday? I thought it's Mommy's and Daddy's anniversary," I tilted my head.

Everyone laughed, even the band mates. Rubi-Na went closer to me and patted my back.

"Ariz, it's your birthday. We made a surprise party for you. That's why we're all here," she said.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about this because I don't want to ruin our parents' plans for your birthday," Sonia smiled.

I blinked. Today is my birthday? I thought it was tomorrow. I want to try to slap myself but I can't do that. They think that I hate it. I'm happy that I really love the surprise but confused that if it's really real.

"Riz, are you alright?" Daddy asked me and patted my shoulder.

I guess it's real. I snuggled him. "Yes, Daddy! I really love the surprise!" I cheered happily.

Daddy smiled and ruffled my hair. I giggled that I always love it when he did that.

"Glad we made you happy. C'mon! Dinner is ready," Mommy said.

All of us were eating pizza, chilidogs, corn and carrots, mashed potato with gravy, chicken and fruit salads for dinner. Then, the two birthday cakes are a Japanese strawberry short cake and bubblegum ice cream cake with mash mallows. Mommy put the candles on the cakes and lightened them. Everybody sung a happy birthday song (In Katty Perry version). I made a wish and blew the candles. After the party, I went outside of the cafe for fresh air and sat on the bench. Still night time but the stars came out. Watching stars is my favorite free time to see the beautiful sight.

"I guess the birthday girl enjoyed the party," I heard

Daddy behind. He sat on the bench next to me. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine... And I sleepwalked again," I replied sadly.

"Again? Did something happen?" he questioned. It was no joke that he's serious. He knew about my daydream problem and checked on me for something weird or supernatural things. Of course, that he's worried about me if I fell into a horrible reality like I almost got a car crash.

I rather tell him. "Well... I was playing basketball with my friends and Ronic. Suddenly, I was daydreaming about the storm. It was really strong that destroyed the city. Then, seven colorful gems and one, huge, green emerald are floating and glowing in the air but they're fading in seconds. After I saw them, someone is going to kill but it didn't continue because I went back to the reality that I whipped six beat up men and saved the lady," I explained.

Daddy nodded. "I see... The teacher told me about that. It was really heroic... Like me," he grinned as he cheered up my mood. But true, he's Sonic The Hedgehog, the Hero of Mobius. He travelled all the world, met new friends and saved a lot of times from Dr. Eggman and many powerful enemies. He is cocky and reckless but he has a good heart that cares for others and reason that he want to save all the people from the bad guys.

I laughed a little. "My old daddy never gets old."

"Who's calling me 'old'?" Daddy smirked as he gave me a noogie. He stopped and snuggled. "I'm still thirty and I'm still doing it as ever. I really love running, making friends, adventures and kicking the enemies' butts... But I mostly spend time with your mom, Sonia, Manic, Ronic and you," he sighed happily.

"Yeah! We know you're a busy person but you're always there for us," I stated. suddenly, I sighed and frowned. "I wish I can travel around the world and being a hero like you but... I'm still sick."

"Still sick? You mean your 'daydream' problem?" He rubbed his back of his head.

"Heck yeah... I mean, when I was in a daydream, I teleport somewhere dangerous or not and what I did that I didn't know but the others saw what I'm doing... I don't feel like a normal person," I replied sadly. It wasn't normal if I have daydreams while I went somewhere and do anything that I didn't know. What I did something bad? That makes me worried.

Daddy sighed and smiled. "Ariz, you're not sick. You're special. Your daydreams might be different but it can tell you something important or a warning. It depends on you if you use to it or not. If you're in trouble, our family and I will be there for you. We're going to help you no matter what."

I smiled at him. "I'm not pretty sure for myself but alright. Although, my sleepwalking isn't harmful after all," I said.

"True... By the way, I have something for you," Daddy took out a small, black box from his pocket of his jacket and gave it to me.

I opened the box and surprised. It's a star hexagon, gold locket brooch with a green gem. While I opened it, the picture is me, Daddy, Mommy, Sonia, Manic and Ronic. We're a whole family. "Thanks, Daddy. I really love it," I hugged my daddy tightly. I really love this precious gift. Promise myself that I won't lose it.

"You're welcome, Riz," Daddy hugged me back.

I let go of the hug and put my locket brooch on my scarf. I looked super cute with this.

"Oh yeah! Your uncle isn't here because of G.U.N. mission but he wanted to give this to you," Daddy gave me other box.

When I opened it, it's a huge ring with a round, red gem on it. I wore on my finger and it feels heavy a little. "It's beautiful but I think it's expensive," I looked at the ring.

"Yeah but-" Daddy didn't continue. We looked at the sky and saw flying silver robots went to the other side of the city. Silver robots stared and targeted at me! 0_0

"Waaaaaah! Why me?!" I screamed.

I tried to defend myself but the robots crashed by the blue lighting ball. That was Daddy. He landed on the ground by his two feet.

"I thought Eggman got retired but I'm gonna miss this fight," he smirked.

"Sonic, are they Eggman's robots?" Uncle Tails asked.

He's with Uncle Knuckles, Auntie Rouge, Auntie Cream, Mommy and everyone. They saw the robots that Daddy fought them.

"Yeah..." Daddy replied as he looked closely to the robots. We saw a strange sword and skull symbol. "They're here. Sonia, bring Ariz to the safe place," he mumbled.

"Alright... Come with me, Ariz," Sonia grabbed my hand and ran away.

"Kids, go with Ariz and Sonia," Uncle Knuckles commanded.

"Huh?" I was confused but I'm still following her. Rubi-na, Ronic, Manic, Sugar, Skye and Ber came with us too. While I looked back, more robots arrived.

Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Tails, Auntie Cream, Uncle Knuckles and Auntie Rouge were fighting the robots.

We reached at the tunnel.

"Guys, we're almost there. Let's straight to my house so that we avoid the robots," Sonia said.

"Aaw! I want fight those robots' butts," Ronic pouted.

"We need to bring Ariz to safety. We don't want to lose her," Manic noted.

I don't know what's going on. Every time, my parents and their friends knew something but they hid it from me. Does my siblings and my friends know about this? I want to know. "Guys, what's going-" I abruptly stopped. Oh no! Not again! The daydream showed me nothing but darkness. This is new for me because all my day dreams are about the places, things... even people. A bright, green light that I winced because it hurts my eyes a little. When I adjusted my eye sight, the floating glowing green gem shard went closer to me.

"What is this? A gem?" I poked the gem like an innocent little kid. Hmm... It seems harmless and nothing else to do but it's moving. Then, it shot me in my chest. "Aaargh!" I felt a sharp pain and held my chest tightly. My knees fell down and my hand touched to the ground. I was breathing painfully. Did everyone see me like this? Are they going to help me? I lifted my head. My eye sight is blurring but I'm not in the darkness anymore. The surrounding is orange like flames, even the smell. The heck! I smelled something burning. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I looked around. I'm back... into a flaming reality.

The city is burning and destroying by the robots. Hearing the people screamed for their lives. It scares me that there's a tragic death. Just like the Flames of Disaster that Mommy told me a story. I don't have fear of fire but I don't like myself to get BBQ. Right now, I better find out if my parents and others are alive or see if there's someone who is in trouble. I ran into the city. I saw the people trapped by the bricks, fire and from the fall. I helped them to save their lives by using the fire extinguishers to remove the fire away, being a supporter to move the bricks to free the trapped victims and aided injured people. Good thing that I brought my shoulder bag with my stuffs for emergency. After I helped a lot of people, I saw two persons from the night sky. They're fighting on the roof tops. I rushed to the building and rode on the elevator to make it faster. As I reached at the roof top of the building, I noticed Daddy is fighting with a female crimson hedgehog in short, dark violet kimono. Her shoes are black high heels for a deadly weapon. The accessories are seven black, red and violet bead necklaces with a silver cross. Her earrings are long, gold beads. Her gloves are black with ruby ring and gold chain bracelets. That's not all, her eyes are light pink but deadly as a vulture that it's going to eat its prey. I felt a bad feeling about that girl. She's not a good girl.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, tell me the truth... Where's the emerald weapon?" she asked evilly.

Daddy crossed his arms. "What emerald weapon? Is it the chaos emerald or the master emerald? I don't have them. I won't give any presents for a bad girl that destroy the entire city. You will pay for it," he said slightly angry.

"It appears you didn't tell me the truth. Very well then, I'm Saiko and I'm your worst nightmare to hell," the girl snapped her fingers as the red swords appeared behind her back. Whoa!

"You're using weapons? I can beat you without them. Come and get me," he smirked.

(Devil Never Cry - DMC 3)

The battle begins.

Saiko summoned her swords to target and hit at Daddy. Daddy ran quickly to dodge the swords with his speed. It was lame for him because he can dodge them easily. Saiko dashed and kicked him but Daddy dodged it. She kicked left and right as he dodged her kicks. She added punches but Daddy is blocking them like in a kung fu movie. Then, he began to attack her by break dancing kick. He kicked her legs to make her fall. Turned himself into a curl ball and hit her hard. He turned back to normal and checked on her if Saiko is going to get back on her feet. And she did. Saiko never gives up on a fight. Her lips changed into a sinister smile as the chainsaws- WHAAAAAAT?! CHAINSAWS?! No fair! Only Alisa can use them! Plus, that's psycho!

Saiko swung her chainsaws as she slashed Daddy but he dodged them and moved back so that he won't get a nasty slice. He can't block Saiko's attacks because the chainsaws can slice the limbs and meats. Saiko raised her chainsaws and hit him but Daddy dodged it and her chainsaws stuck at the wall. She tried to remove them but instead disappeared them. As a surprise, Daddy gave her a round house kick on her head. Saiko knocked out and fell on the ground.

"See? I told you that I can beat you without a weapon," he grinned. My cocky daddy won the fight.

Since the fight is over, I ran to him. "Daddy!" I called him loudly.

Daddy looked at me with his surprise expression. "Ariz, I thought you're with Sonia and the others," he said as I hugged him.

"I had no idea why I'm here but I'm glad that you're okay," I replied. I am so happy that Daddy is okay.

"I'm always alright, Riz. Now, let's- Look out!" He shouted as he pushed me. A red flame blast hit him extremely. He fell on the ground and I heard his groan in pain. Daddy held his wound on the left side of his chest.

"Daddy!" I shocked as I ran closer to him. I helped him to get up. All the sudden, an insane laughter spreaded around the place.

Saiko stood up fast. She stared at us with an evil grin. "You must be the Hero's daughter. You don't look the same because of your color... So bad, so sad. I should kill you first so that he will answer my question," she giggled as she charged her crimson fire from her hand.

"Ariz, get out of here!" Daddy shouted at me. He tried to get up but he got hurt painfully.

I noticed in his eyes. He was scared... scared that Saiko is going to kill me... I know that but I have the same feelings as him. If I run away, she's going to kill him. If I stay, she's going to kill me... I'm scared... Of deaths... What should I do?

"This is FAREWELL!" Saiko shouted insanely happy and evil.

"NOOOOO! ARIZ!" Daddy cried in fear.

As Saiko is going to punch me, I felt my heart is burning by rage. I grabbed her flaming fist. I can't feel the burn but the crimson fire changed into light green.

"The fuck?!" she shocked.

I was shocked too but I have to do it. I punched her in the face with my other fist. She got hit but not yet. I grabbed her and threw a multiple spear knees at her guts. She fell on the ground. I learned this from my daddy and my uncle but the green fire, I don't know where it came from.

Oh crap! I forgot Daddy. I ran to him as I saw his wound. "Oh my god! We need to get to the hospital," I said. I'm going to help him but he held my shoulder.

"Riz... You have... get out of here," he mumbled weakly.

"No way! Saiko knocked out! We have to go now!" I shouted in panic.

Suddenly, I saw three helicopters flew in the sky and the spotlights targeted at us. They're not the rescuers because I saw the same logo from the robot that Daddy fought it. I heard a sound of reload the bullets.

I froze in fear.

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" I shouted.

"Chaos Control!" Daddy screamed.

A glowing light appeared and shined brighter. I winced as I covered my eyes. I can't see anything but I don't know what happened to me and Daddy.

The question are...

Are we dead?

Are we going to heaven or hell?


End file.
